


Legacies Aren't Legacies Anymore

by addyfm



Series: Legacies Aren't Legacie Anymore [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyfm/pseuds/addyfm
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elena gilbert - Relationship
Series: Legacies Aren't Legacie Anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Characters

Danielle Rose Russel as Hope Mikaelson

Wonder Woman

"What the hell Lizzie! We are in F-ing 2009, and all you can talk about is how your outfit has mud on it?"

Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman

The Good one

"Alright! Both of you! Calm down. We can figure this out. Like we always do. Whats the worst that could happen? Hope's already has been forgotten by everyone before, Lizzie has over come being a bitch. Kinda. And I got over being infused with dark magic that could challange Hope grandmother. We can do this."

Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman

The "Crazy" One

"Do you know how I feel Jo? What this feeling is like? I feel like I'm always going to screw things up. I saw mom today, and I wanted to go up to her, but I was scared that I would do something wrong, and mess up any chance I have to talk to her. And thats the best thing out of all the downsides! I could have made it so were never born!

"Supporting" Characters

(I know they aren't really, I just wanted the three girls to have some spotlight)

Joesph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson

"The Great Evil"

"There's something off with you, Hope. Even the Salvatore's seem to at least be threatened by me, doing everything in their power to kill me, but you, you don't seem to be. Whys that?"

Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman

The Hunter

"Hey, are you guys ok? You kinda walked out of my class for no apparent reason. I mean I get it, I would just like to know why- hey you ok? Lizzie right? What happened? Where did Hope and Josie go? Hey shhhhh....."

Phobe Tolkin as Hayley Marshall

The Werewolf Queen

"Hey, whats on your shoulder? Is it a tattoo on your shoulder, or a birth mark? Because i have one, but it's a birthmark on my shoulder."

Candice King as Caroline Forbes

The Barbie Vampire Mother

"So, what? Your just giving up? I'm sure I didn't raise you this way Josie. I haven't even known you for as long as i should have, but I sure as hell know that you don't ever, and I mean ever give up."

Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Josette Laughlin

The Bio Mom

"I have kids? Twins? No I- I could never. I am so sorry that because of me you two will have to go through with the merge...... I would never wish that on anyone. Not even Kai."

Chris Wood as Kai Parker

The Killer Uncle 

"You two think you could just come here and take whats mine, huh? Well we will see about that mini me's."

Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson

The Good Brother

"Hope, you made out of exactly what you name is. You aren't like us. You aren't a killer, a muder. You want to save everyone. And that is so spectacular, you don't even know what the world would be like without you in it. If what you say is true, and what did happen in your time, it's horrible yes, but you can and will get through it. I know you will. And if not, you could always come to your family for help. We will help you, always and forever."

Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson

The One Who Wanted to be Loved

"Hope, the first lesson I will teach you as your aunt, is that us girl have to stick together, because when women support other women they will make magic, and bite the hell back. 'Boys will be boys' is a bunch of bullshit, they should be help accountable for the actions just like the rest of us. Any questions?"

Nathaniel Buzzolic as Kol Mikaelson

The Trickster

"Hope this Gabriel you talk about seem to be a person I would like to meet. When can I?"

"Kol, he's a character on a TV show called Supernatural. You can't meet him."

"I can sure dream Hope."

Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson

The Loneliest Mikaelson

"Running away from Dahlia was the best thing to ever happen to me. I can finally be free. I finally got to meet my real family. You have done so much for me Hope. Let. Me. Help."

Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson

The Uncle who wanted to be Normal

"You do know that, even though I want my family dead because we are abominations, doesn't mean i don't love them. I love them more than anything, even if they dagger me, because they are my family. I just can't live forever. I'm sorry."

Alice Jane Evans as Esther Mikaelson

The Original Witch

"I'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted to kill my own children, my own blood. But then I shouldn't have made you what you are. I shouldn't have made you vampires."

Sebastian Roché as Mikael Mikaelson

The Phsychotic and Murderous Grandfather

"You are an abomination! You don't deserve to live as much as he does! You should have never even have been born! And I will make sure you can't hurt the world, like the rest of my family has done."


	2. The Day it Happened

Hope's POV

It was a normal day in Mystic Falls. Everyone was going to their classes or work, chatting with their friends, and living a normal life. but once you get behind the gates of the Salvatore School, that normal takes a new meaning. Their normal is using magic to make their wildest dreams come true. People who have died, but then they will magically come back to life again by feeding on human or animal blood. Their normal is every full moon, everyone stays in their dooms except for the few that have to go through the pain of everybone in their body breaking, before turning into a big, beautiful wolf.

And yet, they still go to classes at school, they still make friends, they still live relativly normal lives. That is all but a few.

The few are always on gard, waitning for another attack from their enemys. They are always waiting to fight back.

These few of course, put everyone's lives before their own. They even call us the "Super Squad", because one of the members made up that nickname for the team of sorts. Right now, the team is all in the headmasters office, to talk about any threat that might come out of the dark to grab one person. Landon Kirby. He's a Pheonix. And my boyfriend.

And then theirs his brother Raphael Waithe. He's is what people (and us) would call a werewolf. Every full moon, every bone in his body breaks and he gets turned into a real wolf. Not like the ones in the TV show "Teen Wolf". I always call them werwolf wannabes. Theres is only one other werewolf in the group, and he isn't always a part of the team. His name is Jed.

Then there are the two people who were givena second chance, or also known as the Vampires. MG and Caleb. They both try their hardest to be good, even if Kaleb has his own belifes that MG doesn't agree with, they still get along.

Then the two people who use magic to make their dreams come true, or otherwise known as witches, who are my best friends. To be fair, I don't have many friends so I just had to pick one or two for a best friend. Their names are Lizzie and Josie. They arent like normal witches though. They are siphoner witches. They have to take magic from someone else before they can use it themselves for any spell.

Me, well, I'm just a little bit diffrent from all of them, but at the same time, I'm just like them. I'm all three of these creatures. I'm a witch, a werwolf, and a vampire. Although, my vampire side hasn't been activated yet. They call me the Tribrid. My father was 'The great evil' Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid. My mother was the Alpha of the Cresent wolves, and a Labonair mean she was a direct desendent of the original werewolves. And my grandmother pretty much made dark magic. So I guess that makes me supernatural royalty? Even if I was, nothing much would change.

I would still be a an outcast, and I would still only have the friends I have now.

"Hope!" Dr. Satlzman called out to me. I snap my head to look where he was standing. I didn't realize i had zoned out for that long.

"Yeah?"

"Did you even hear what I was saying?"

"Ummmm..... no....."

He sighs. "It's ok. I get that we are all under a lot pressure right now. We were just talking about getting ready for an attack. It has almost been a week from the last time, and that means that there will be an attack soon."

"Ok, so what should we do?" Josie asks.

"I don't know. How about this, because it is still the school day and we are almost through lunch, you guys can finish up school and then we can brain storm more. Alright?"

The next thing I heared was just a bunch yes's and ok's. Not long after that, everyone walked out of the room. I started to follow, but then i hear Dr. Saltzman say,

"Hey Hope. Wait a minute."

I turn around to look at him.

"yeah?"

"Are you ok? I know that today is the anniversery of... yeah..."

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thanks for asking."

I walk out of the room and start to head towards the library. I start think about Dr. Saltzman's question. It's such a basic question, but some how. I'm still stuck on it. It's the question you can almost never give the answer to. I personally am never ok. My parents died just for me. So did my uncle. So did so many other people. And because of that, I will never be ok.

Yet still, i find my self repeating in like a mantra. 'I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok.' Even though i know i never will be. And the worst part, I couldn't even save them. I didn't stand a chance of not feeling this guilt. If i don't repeat 'I'm ok' all I hear is, 'you killed them'

"Hey Hope!" I hear Josie call out, so i turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you headed to? Isn't your witchcraft class the other way?"

"Yeah, I was going to skip that today and head to the library to do some reasearch on supernatural creatures we might not know a lot about. Please, don't tell your dad that skipping class on purpose."

She laughs," Don't worry. I think that is a good idea I'll come with you."

Lizzie than walks up to us.

"Hey Jo, Hope. Whatcha doing? Isn't class the other way?"

"Yeah but me and Josie are going to head down to the libary. You know, learn more about other supernatural creatures that might come out of malivore."

"Wanna help?" Josie speaks up

"Do I have to? Reading is borning!"

"Not if its a good book!" Josie said back to her.

"It's only if you want to Lizzie. But you know... It's was a hero would do... but it's totally up to you."

"I hate you Hope." She mumbled while walking away. Me and Josie turn to each other and laugh quickly before following after her.

2 Hours Later

We were all sitting down at a table in the library, all engrossed in our books. I thought i heard something fall down or get hit so my head snaps up.

"Hope are you ok?" Lizzie ask.

"Yeah I just thought i heard something. It was probably the wind or something."

"Ok Shane.But if it isn't we are royaly screwed. You do know we are fighting a mud pit which spits out supernatural creatures to try and get elf boy. So should we check?"

"I don't know guys" Josie says finally finished her page that she was reading and joing the conversation. "It could be nothing. I didn't even hear it."

"Two against three. Really Jo!"

"Sorry Lizzie."

So we countinued to work their in peace for a little while longer before we saw a bright light and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm uploading this from Wattpad, so I'm not sure when this book will be up (At least up until the point I'm up to on there) so... yeah. Also, I've picked Dominic Purcell to play Kronos because he plays kronos on DC's Legends of Tomorrow for season 1.


	3. We Pulled a Barry Allen. Bloody Hell.

We woke up in the middle of town, where the big oak tree is. I remember it from when Lizzie had the Oni in her and was slowly going insane. Good times. I look up at the sky which i notice is dark. It's night time? We were just at the school, while school was going on. I also see some embers floating around us.

I walk towards Lizzie and Josie, and see if their awake. At my touch Lizzie startles awake.

"Hope!" You gave me a damn heart attack! Wait where the hell are we?"

"We are in the park in the middle of town Lizzie. Now, stop hitting me and help me wake your sister."

Lizzie reluctanly stood up, and walk over to her sisters sleeping body. We wake Josie up, who is more willing to wake up the Lizzie was. As soon as we all stand up, we hear a scream. But it was suddenly cut off.

We all run towards it, me leading the group. As we come up to where the scream came from, we only saw two dead bodys. One male and One female. One was on top of the hood of the car and the other was a bit further down the road. Both with two teeth marks in their necks.

"Crap" Josies says.

"When can I get these mudy clothes off?"

"Lizzie!" Me and Josie shout.

2 hours later

We walked to the old mill, figuring that the old mill would be a safe enough place to sleep for a while. I take watch first so i watch as the two sleep. I hear movement in the distance, so with one last look back at the girls, I walk to see what it was.

I see a man with raven hair and a blue ring on his finger.

"Who the hell are you?" The raven haired man asks.

"The better question is who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing out here  
"The better question is who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing out here." I say back.

"oh, you know. Just walking around. Looking for a bite to eat. Maybe a place to stay for the night. Where are you staying"

"Tell me your name and then we can talk, raven boy."

"If you must know, my name is Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Like the founding family?"

"Yep. Exactly like them. Your turn girly. Whats your name?"

"Hope."

"What a cliche name. I mean Hope?"

"Quiet Raven Damon"

"Hey! I give the nicknames!"

"Would you rather me call you a vampire."

That makes him stop dead in his tracks. He isn't doing anything but looking straight at me. All the humor drained from his face.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said that you were a vampire. I mean come on, in all black, walking around at night. The night we- I Found two dead bodys with two holes in the necks, drained of blood."

"Who are you? No wait. What. the. hell. are. you?"

With that he starts to stalk closer to me. At that, I give him a brain aneurysm.

"Witch Bitch. Good to know."

"Now, are you so sure you want to eat me?" Then I remembered that he said his name was Damon. Damon Salvatore. Meaning that he should be human. But he isn't.

"What day is it?"

"Sebtember 10th. 2009. Why, don't you know your dates Hopey?"

I don't say anything for a minute while I think. I think back to when i read Stefan Salvatore's journals. Damon is looking to free Katherine from the Tomb. I can use that.

"Not the point. So are you going to kill me or do you want me to help you find Kathrine?"

"How did you know that?"

"Witch Bitch remember?"

"Alright fine. I'll make you a deal. I won't kill you, and you help me find Kathrine. Deal?"

"Only if you don't kill my friends either."

"You have friends. Shocker"

"Deal or no deal"

"Deal Hopey. Are your friends by chance witches too?"

"Why?"

"We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah. Their witches."

"Great. Now, where are we sleeping?"

At that i roll my eyes. "Follow me. It's not the best, but it's the best we could do on the sort notice we had."

"What did you just magically apper in town?"

"Something like that."

"Ok. Cryptic girl. Anything else?"

" We are all underage girls. Lay a hand on anyone of us we will kill you ."

"alrighty."

The rest of the walk, we walk in silence. When we get to the mill i to the finger thing to tell him to be quiet. At that he rolls his eyes. What is it about him that makes me want to punch him?

We walk inside to see Josie awake and Lizzie still sleeping.

"Hey Josie. This is Damon Salvatore." I say in a whisper.

"What? How did you find him? Why did you bring him here? Why-" At that i put a hand over her mouth.

"So. You both know who I am, but who the hell are you guys?"

"Friends." was all I said.

I walk over to wake Lizzie up. Again, she started hitting me.

"Lizzie. Up. Please."

She grumbles, but gets up. When she see Damon her eyes widened.

"Quiet" I whisper to her. "I'll explain later."

"What are you two whispering about? You know it isn't polite."

"Shut up."

"Well then, I can see you don't have a house. And your teenagers, I remember you telling me that for a fact Hopey, so shouldn't you guys go to school?"

"Yeah, but we don't have transcripts or anything so we can't go. And we don't have any damn money for a house or apartment." Lizzie states.

"Well ladies, that the beautie of compulsion. I can have you in school and get you a house by the morning. As long, of course, you follow up on your part of the deal."

"Will do."

The Next Day

I woke up in my room for now the next morning. Compulsion is now my new favorite thing. And this bed is so damn soft, i could never leave. But i already hear Lizzie and Josie up downstairs so unfortuantly i get up. I get dress in a new outfit Damon had kindly gotten us as well.

(I didn't make this outfit  
(I didn't make this outfit. I found it online. Gotta love Google.)

I had already had most of the jewlery on when we arrived, so i just decied to keep on wearing them. Damon had also kindley gotten us backpack and school supplies, I can already see some humanity left in Damon even he suppositly turn it off.

I walk downstairs after getting ready, seeing that Josie had made pancakes for us with the food Damon also provided for us. I grabed a plate, put a pancake on it, and started eating quickly. We have an hour before school.

We eat for a half an hour then start the walk to school. As soon as we got their we saw the Elena Gilbert and The Bonnie Bennett standing in front of the office. I snuck a peack inside and saw The Stefan Salvatore. Then we herad Elena and Bonnie start to talk.

" Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asks.

"All I see is back." Elena responds.

"It's a hot back."

They stand there watching for a minute, then Bonnie decides to speak up.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Elena scoffs. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much"

Thats when Elena spot Jeremey aheading into the boys bathroom after a kid had told him, "Jermey, good batch man."

"I'll be right back" Elena says and follow Jeremy into the bathroom.

After Elena left Bonnie mumbled "Please be hot." at Stefan.

"What did your mom see in these people?" I ask sarcastrically.

"Quiet Hope. We have to get our schedules." Josies stated.

We walk into the office and get out schedules. We all only have one class together each. History with the infamous Mr. Tanner. Yay. We go about our days until it is finally time for lunch. Then we all sit down at the table together and start to talk about a game plan and what the hell happened.

"So where are we. I mean our mom's like 17 and our dad hasen't even moved to town yet." Josie spoke first.

"Last night, I asked Damon what date it was, because he is a vampire and we know for a fact that isn't the case because he took the cure to be with Elena. So it clicked in my head, and I asked him what the date was. He replied that it was 2009. That means time travel. And that we might just be the Barry Allens of this story."

"And that wasn't even the craziest thing to happen last night."

"What happened Lizze?" Josie asked worry evident in her voice.

"I got mud on my awesome outfit! I would never do that!"

"What the hell Lizzie! We're in F-ing 2009 and all you can think about is the fact that your outfit had mud on it?" I am pissed. I mean we F-ing time traveled and she only cares about her damn outfit! What the hell kinda person is that?"

"Yeah, well maybe some of us don't usually have as big of damn problems as you!"

"Alright! Enough! Stop fighting please, and just head to class."

A little while later - Mr. Tanner's class

We were all heading for the same classroom. I still was determined not to talk to Lizzie so when we bump into each other trying to get through the door, we just glare at each other. Josie walks ahead of us and opens the door before walking in.

"Ahh, more little devils for this period. And you three are?"

"I'm Josie, and my sister's are Hope and Lizzie." Josie speaks up.

"Would you happen to have a last name, girls?"

Thats when I decided to speak up, before the girls could.

"Marshell."

"Marshell. Alright Marshells, sit down in empty seats."

We all head to three diffrent seats. But knowing my luck, I got put closer to Lizzie then I would like at this time.

"Marshells?" she whispers over to me.

"Yeah, that way, when our familys move to town we won't be asked about our names."

"Isn't it still your mom's name?"

"Yeah, but it's more likely to be a coincidence then if we were Mikaelson's or Saltzman's. It's a more common last name."

"Fine."

After that Stefan Salvatore walks into the class room. He, surprisly didn't get as many questions from Mr. Tanner as we did. He just walked to his seat without any questions. Lucky.

Then Mr. Tanner started to drone on about the civil war. I would enjoy learning about this, but with everything going on, I'm not so intrested. That and I already learned everything there is to know about this. Thats why it helps to have a 1,000 year old family.

"Once our home state of Virgina joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created qa tremendou amout of tension within the state People in Virginia's northwest region had diffrent ideals than those for the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863--" And thats when I stop listening.

I decided to look around the school room instead. I looked over at the famous Elena Gilbert, who was looking at the other famous Stefan Salavtore. He also looked at her. What a damn 'Love at first sight' story this is.

Thats when Bonnie takes out her phone, and started to text Elena. How the hell would you even work one of those phones. I'm guessing that they started to gosip about Stefan Salvatore. I swear, it's like this is a damn TV show version of Twilight. At least for the 'love at first sight' aspect. Vampires, thank god, don't sparkle.

After a lot more of civil war talk, and the bell rings. At that we all get up and head to the next class. And then the rest of the day goes by like any normal school day. Or what would be a normal school day if I didn't have to sit through classes with people that we were taught at school about and was owned and taught us about all of this. Isn't awkward at all.

When the final bell rings, I run out of the room to find Lizzie and Josie who are by their lockers. I grab them and start walking away. Lucky for me, I don't have to stop at my locker so I just start draging them home. I ignore the fact that Lizzie is complaining the whole way.

When we get there I sit them down on the couch.

"Alright. We need a game plan. We are Fre-emies to Damon. We help him, he helps us. We are going to high school, with your mom and her friends, and that's about it. Now that we recaped, we need to talk about what we have to do."

"How about, we look into ways to time travel, that might actually work and are real, while also looking for monsters that might have the ability to time travel. Maybe find Malivore and see if it is spiting out any monsters now?" Josie suggests.

"That sounds great. We can search the library during our free periods." I say.

"Sounds great. Now I'm going to go anywhere else. Like literally anywhere else." Lizzie says before walking out.

I roll my eyes. "So, Jo, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to the grill? Get the milkshake you always like. What was it?"

"Peanut-Butter Blast with whip cream on the bottom."

"Yeah! Thats it. Lets go. I want to try that now."

At Mystic Grill

Me and Josie were sitting down at a table. We were waiting to ask for our milkshakes.

Our waitress, ass luck would have it, would be Vicki Donovan.

"What would you guys like to drink?"

"We will have to Peant-Butter Blasts with whip cream on the bottom." Josie says.

"Coming right up."

"Was that who I think it was?" Josie whispers over, while watching Vicki who just brought drinks over to Matt, her brother, Donovan and Tyler Woofwood, sorry Lockwood.

"Yeah. The Vicki Donovan. Doesn't she die in a few days?"

"Yeah. Damon kill's her I'm pretty sure."

"No, it was Stefan to save Elena's life. I remember reading about it in his journal. Stake through the heart. Poor girl. Although, Damon does kill her to turn her."

Still watching Vicki we see Jeremy walk over and start talking to her. Not long after that conversation finishes, Caroline and Bonnie walk in. I point them out to Josie, and start listening into their conversation. It helped that they were talking so loud. I mean they are acting ike their on a TV show.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle at the old Salvatore Boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie replies.

"Oh, please, I got that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June Wedding." Hah, they did have a June wedding. To bad, he also died the same day.

At that Caroline walks off, Bonnie following a few minutes later.

Then after that there was just gossip, so we stoped eavesdropping.

"June wedding huh." I say to Josie.

"Shhhhhhh. We don't wanna talk about that."

"But she just predicted what would happen in the future. It's kinda funny."

"No because Stefan dies the same day!"

"You don't think I know that? That wasn't what was funny. Don't worry."

After taht we sat there talking and drinking our shakes. Vicki came back a little later and we got some fries. That when I heard Matt Donovan say something that peaked my intrest so I pointed over to them and we started listening in again.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asks. Poor love sick teenage boy.

Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie points out to Matt.

"She's putting on a good face but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" Poor, poor forever human, Matt Donovan.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You can pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

And again, with perfect timing, Elena and Stefan walk into the Grill. I swear they were on a TV show.

Everyone turns around and looks at them when they walk into the Grill.

"More time, huh?" Poor Matt. He never stood a chance with the girl when Stefan moved to town.

After that Matt stands up and walks away from Bonnie and toward the couple of the hour, Stefan and Elena.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." He says while they shake hands.

"Hey."

"Hey."

That wasn't awkward at all. The two of them (Elena and Stefan) walk over to where Caroline and Bonnie were.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." If by young you mean before you were over a hundred.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Didn't he kill his dad? And his mother is alive in a prison world? I mean he thought she was dead, but still. Passed away doesn't even begin to explain it.

"I'm sorry." Elena says. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." I forgot how bad of brothers they were at this point. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow." Wow. I can't ever see Headmistress Caroline as a partier.

"It's a back to school thing at The Falls." Bonnie adds.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena. Wow. This really was a 'love at first sight' thing. To much for my liking. What is this, a TV show?

"Of course she is." Bonnie replies for Elena. What a good friend.

Lizzie than walks into the grill and comes to sit at our table.

"There is nothing to do in this town. I miss The Salvatore school."

"Don't we all." Josie responds.

"So, I heard that there was a party. It's a back to school thing-"

At that I cut Lizzie off.

"We know."

"Ok, well great. We're all going. Because it's the only thing to do in this town. And no Hope, your coming too."

I just sigh and 'lay' down in my seat. This was going to be a long night. Scratch that. A long time before we get home.

The Next Day, At School, In History

"The battle of willow creek took place right qat te end of the war in our very own Mystic falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um... A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your rmbrddrd jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-- I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reason, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"And I was willing to be lenient with you, but it turns out, after losing both yor parents you only have four months to feel better, is a bunch of bull. You can have however long you damn need." I speak up. Four months is definetly not enough time to get better after one lose, let alone two.

After I went on my little rant I heard a few cheers while Mr. Tanner glares at me. Then Stefan speaks up.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salavtore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church,believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Before he even finishes the whole class is pretty much chuckling about him showing up the teacher.

All Mr. Tanner could say to that was an "Hmm."

Good for you Stefan.

Later at the party

All three of us arive at the party, Lizzie the most excited. Everyone was already there, because we arrived a little late, so we just grabed a beer and started our separate ways. I start walking toward a tree stump on the ground by the entrence. We see Stefan start to walk up to the party. He's looking around for someone, probably Elena.

Before he walks away though he notices me.

"Hey, your the girl who stood up for Elena right?"

"Yeah. That would be me. My name's Hope."

"Stefan. I just wanted to say that I thought what you did was really cool. You know standing up for Elena." He says before sitting down next to me.

"Well, I mean she only lost her parents four months ago. He was speaking like it was ten years ago. I know I wasn't over my parents deaths four months later."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. My parents died a while ago too."

"I'm sorry for your loss too."

Then he spots Elena, or more like listens for her, and finds her with Bonnie.

"Go on Lover-Boy. Go get your dream girl."

"I wasn't- I-"

"Go! You don't want to miss her."

With that he looks over at me, smiles, before standing up and walking over to her. Josie comes and sits next to me.

"Was that you talking to him?"

I got the implications so I just noded.

"Cool. I only meet him a few times and those time I don't even remember, so you meet a walking Legend. Awesome."

We both look up and see Stefan and Caroline talking.

"You wanna do more eavesdropping?" I suggest.

"Sounds great."

With that we both get up and start walking towards the two people to listen in on the conversation. We see Lizzie near by and head towards her.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did."

"Well let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm--"

"Oh, come on."

After they walk off, I look toward Lizzie.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yep." She says before walking off.

"What's up with her?" I ask Josie

"I have no idea."

"Well, do you want to go after her while I go eavesdrop some more? I want to know more about what's happening around this time."

"Sure. Sounds good. Ceya Hope."

"Bye."

Josie's POV

I walk over toward Lizzie who is sitting down on the ground, her head inbetween her knees.

"Hey Liz. You ok?"

"Yup. Just fine."

"No your not. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Lizzieeeeeeeeeeeee" I say walking over to sit down next to her.

"No Jo. Not now."

"Lizzieeeeeeeeeeeee" I say again.

"Jo, you can't help me."

"Sometime's talking about it helps."

"No Jo."

"Lizzie, you know you can tell me anything right? I will know how you feel. I've felt it before too."

"Do you know how I feel Jo? What this feeling is like? I feel like I'm going to go screw things up. I saw mom a lot today, and I wanted to go talk with her, but I was so scared that I would do something wrong, and mess up any chances I have to talk to her. And that's the best thing of all the downsides. I could have made it so we were never born!" She says tears streaming down her face.

"I could have made it so you were never born." She whispers.

"Oh, Lizzie..." I hug her from here she sits on the ground.

"It's ok. You won't screw things up."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I trust you. And I know you have so much more potential to do good, and that you could go up and talk to mom and become her favorite person, even without her knowing that your her daughter. And that she won't love anyone more when she does."

"Thanks Jo."

Meanwhile - Hope's POV

Hope was walking around the party, beer in hand, when she hears Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie talking, while they look up on the bridge where Elena and Stefan are. Caroline spots me and runs over to me, grabing my hand to stop me from moving.

"Hey your one of the new girls right?"

"Yeah. That would be me. I'm Hope."

"Well, hey Hope, I'm Caroline. You seem to be all alone, which is no way to spend a party. Want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Sure."

We walk over to where Matt and Bonnie were still standing.

"Hey Matt! Bonnie! This is Hope. She's one of the new girls!"

"Oh! Cool! Your in our History class right?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, she is because she gave Tanner that sass comment about Elena. That was awesome by the way. Not a lot of people would stand up for someone like that." Matt says before I could respond to Bonnie.

"Thanks. I just never like when teachers think that they are more important than what is going on in the kids life. They could be having a really hard time, and not able to do most of the stuff they ask. And four months isn't enough time to grieve."

"Wow. You must be, like, a really good person." Caroline says.

"I guess I am. Huh."

After that we have just a bunch of chit-chat and small talk until after long Matt walks off and It's just me Caroline and Bonnie. Then Caroline walks off, and I can see she walked over to Stefan.

"This isn't going to go well." I mumble

"Defiently not." Bonnie adds.

After she walked back over and complained Jeremy and Elena came running up with Vicki in his hands. With a bite mark on her kneck. Stefan runs off.

The police show up soon after with an ambulence for Vicki. Matt get's in the back with her. I look around for Lizzie and Josie and I find them still sitting where Lizzie walked off to before. I look at them and they look at me, all three knowing whats starting to happen here.

I'm heading with Caroline and Bonnie to the grill to get some coffee and wait for news on Vicki.

When we get there, we all get a table and order a coffee to wait for news, while I quickly text Josie and Lizzie on the phone Damon got me. Guh! How the hell do I work this?

A little while later -- At the Grill

Me, Bonnie, and Caroline all are still at the grill in silence, when I see Lizzie and Josie walk in, walking over to a table by us and sitting at it, when Bonnie speaks up.

"Are you sober yet?"

"No"

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get Hope home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie says while I say "Oh, nope not talking about that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! An he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and i'm never the one ."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie and I say at the same time, both trying to help Caroline.

"Yeah, it is."

At that we all just go back to sitting in silence. A little while later Bonnie had to go, and I gollowed soon after meeting Josie outside.

"Hey Jo. Where's Lizzie?"

"She'll be out in a minute."

Lizzie's POV

I look over where Mom was sitting. I see her send a small-- Nevermind. A big smile towards Damon Salvatore. Before they could even start talking, I sat down at Mom's table.

"Caroline, just because you don't get all the guys, doesn't mean your a failure. It just means not everything is working out for you. And if a guy turns you down, then he's the one with a problem. Not you. Your one of the best people there is out there. And if they can't see that, screw them. Most guy's are douches anyway." I say before I walk off towards Jo and Hope.

That felt really good. I got to talk to her, while given her advice. Let's just hope me and Josie are still born.

Hope POV

We walk of towards the house Damon got for us. He really helped us a lot with everything going on. It's scary how nice a 'bad' guy can be when they want something.

With that we all walk up to our rooms. It's been a long day. And we still have a whole lot ahead of us.


	4. Looks Like Everythings not in Hell yet. The Comet's still Coming.

Hope's POV -- The next day at school -- History

We were just sitting down at our seats listening to Mr. Tanner talk about the comet which is flying through town.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago,It hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, The comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

The both just shake their head no before the bell rings. We all get up and walked out of the class room. I see Stefan and Elena walking right next together down the hall, before I look back and see Caroline and Bonnie walking through the halls together.

I swear this is a TV show. Or worse. Fanfiction.

I start walking with the two of them, because Lizzie and Josie have class going the other way.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestores were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches I don't think so."

"I think that's really cool. I mean your related to these badass chicks that weren't burned alive in Salem for being witches. And witches are kinda awesome."

"Yeah, well , feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, you did. Did you see him Hope?"

"I did not. But know you Caroline, I bet he was cute."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk."

At that me and Bonnie laugh before walking to our next class.

"Hey Hope, you should try out for the cheer team!" Caroline says out of the blue.

"Ah, no I'm not that flexabile."

"You definitly should. I bet you would be awesome at it!" Bonnie adds, trying to get me to join the team.

"And the team could use a few more good people on it."

"I don't know. I've never done cheer."

"Come on! Please! For us?" Caroline asks dowing puppy eyes and a pout.

"Fine."

"Yay! Alright, I'll text you when practice is, ok! Bye girls!" Caroline says before running into her class.

What have I gotten myself into?

Later at lunch

I'm walking into lunch with Caroline and Bonnie. When we walk in I spot Lizzie and Josie sitting at a table.

"Hey, I'll be right back" I quickly say to Caroline and Bonnie before walking off to Lizzie and Josies table.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Oh so now you talk to us."

"Lizzie!"

"Josie it's fine. What do you mean Lizzie?"

"I mean you left us, for Mom and Aunt Bonnie! We are here, together, through all of the shit, and then you just walk off to hang out with our mother?"

"Lizzie, it's not like that. I'm just trying to fit in for once in my life."

"Well, good for you. Maybe don't leave us here next time?"

"Well, why don't you come sit with us? I'm sure your mom and Bonnie would be happy to meet you two, even without fully knowing you."

Lizzie just grumbles and stands up, walking over to Caroline, Bonnie, and now Elena's table. I just give a quick glance to Josie before getting up and walking over to them, aswell.

"Hey guys! I would like you three to meet Lizzie and Josie! Their my cousins."

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Forbes, and these are my best friends, Bonnie and Elena. Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" She says before pointing at Lizzie. "Wait! You were the girl that gave me advice at the grill after bonnie left!"

"Um, yeah that was me. I've just been there, and I hate to see other girls go through that, so, um, yeah." Lizzie replies, tripping over her words a little bit at the end there.

"Thanks for that! Anyways, after school we are all, ironically, going to the grill! Do you three want to come?"

"Yes." Lizzie says before me or Josie could say anything.

"Great!"

Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. So we said our goodbyes, and headed to our next class.

Later, at the grill

We all sat at a table outside, just chatting and talking about regular things. It felt nice to be normal. Have no one know you a Mikaelson, (Or in the twins case, Saltzmans,) have no one know your a Labonier (I have no idea how to spell that last name. It was hayleys before the hollow attacked amd she was put into the foster system.), and most importantly, have no one know about the supernatural. Yet.

Bonnies grams is telling her about witches, Caroline is 'falling in love' (Keep in mind the quotes) with Daamon, and Elena meeting Stefan and falling for him too. But, it's nice to see them as normal people. I've read most of the journals on display at the school, but living it is nothing like what the journals described. It felt awesome!

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet, is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah. and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about aliens." Wow, this isn't anything like the Caroline I meet before. I was young, but still. She was always so, different. "So then what?" Caroline said, changing the conversation.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are suppost to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, whats is with the blockage?Just jump on his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Profound." Elena sassily says to Caroline. Then after a minute of just sitting there, she gets up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks Elena.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena says quickly before walking away, most likely to the Salvatore Boarding House.

We all stare after her for a minute, Caroline and Bonnie happy for their friend, and me, Lizzie, and Josie just being happy about what we know to be the start of a long, long, love story that gets many hearts broken for the sake of Elena Gilbert.

Later (Do I do to many laters? Shuld I just do ~~~?)

I'm walking up to the comet stuff with Elena and Bonnie, who are passing out programs. Lizzie and Josie are talking and walking with their mom, becaused they realized how different she is when she was a teen.

"Tonight, night of the comet. Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks a couple walking by.

They both give the people Bonnie asked a program, and continued walking and talking.

"He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Yeah, she has a point Elena."

"The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, guys."

"Who is?" Me and Bonnie say at the same time. We all give each other a look and then we all start to laugh.

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what your calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't. Right Hope?"

"I have to agree with Bonnie, Elena. That isn't putting yourself out there."

And with that bomb droped, we just started walking in silence, giving out the programs.

Lizzie's POV

Me and Josie are with our mom, talking to some of her friends. When she starts to walk away, I quickly follow. God, (Chuck, hehe) I hope she doesn't think that I'm being to clingy.

She smiles at something and when I look over its,

Son.

Of.

A.

Bitch.

It's the one, the only Damon freaking Salvatore.

If he even lays a hand on my mother, I will kill him. He shouldn't screw with a witch.

Because I was so deep in thought thinking about ways to kill Damon, I didn't see Mom start to walk over to him. I start to walk, but then an arm stoped me. (YOU'VE BEEN STOPED. No? only me?)

"What the hell Jo?"

"We have to let this happen Lizzie."

"But he isn't a good person right now! Hes going to feed off of her!"

"Well, if this doesn't happen, Mom won't be mom anymore. At least not how we know her. We have to let her make her own mistakes."

I grumble, mad, but I understand what she's talking about.

So instead we just watch, waiting for her to reach him to talk, but before she gets there he disappears.

I'm sorry. He didn't disappear. He frickin vampire speeded away. Dick.

Now back to Hope's POV. It's now night time, right before they watch the comet.

I'm standing wit Lizzie, Josie, Bonnie, and Elena. We stood their talking about the comet.

"I'm so excited!" Bonnie says

"Yeah, I remember what my mo.. family member wrote about this when I was a kid. It's suppost to be beautiful." Josie says, quickly fixing her mistake.

"I remember a family member of mine writing about it too. They said it was amazing." I replied thinking about my Uncle Elijah had told me about the comet. He saw it the last time it was here, which was about 145 years ago.

"Hey I got some candles." Caroline says while walking up. She hands me and Bonnie candles, because Elena, Josie, and Lizzie already had one.

"Hi." Elena says quickly before walking past Caroline.

Caroline links arms with Bonnie and me, while Lizzie links arms with me a Jo. Yay. I'm surrounded ny people. *Nervous laughter*

Thats when Matt comes into the picture. Great. Just an awkward talk between two exes. Bufore they could say anything else, Matt lights her candle. Just fricken date him again, save you so much trouble.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Thankfully before they could do anything awkward, Elena walks over towards Stefan to light his candle. Bleh, love.

"Thank you."

Thats when I'm guess Elena looked up and saw him. Perfect timing. It's like this a CW tv show. That would explain the need for death, and then coming back to life.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I'll say it again. Bleh, love.

Elena looks back at Matt who is standing and 'talking' to us and Bonnie. More like swooning over a girl he will never get.

Elena walks away from Stefan after that, looking up at the sky. But because it's a tv show, he has to walk over after her. Who has that much confidence. At least I'm not the TV show.

Matt is still looking at them, with Tyler looking at Matt. Maybe they should date. Caroline is talking with Lizzie and Bonnie, while Josie is think, I think. Stefan is standing right behind her, when he starts talking to her again.

"You know, that comet... It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

Speaking from experience Stefan, are we?

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path it can't escape. And once, every 145 years, it gets to come home."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He quickly adds on, wanting to keep her attention." I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for."

Why yes, Mr. Ripper S. RIPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAHHHHHHHHH yes you do.

"Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"We're not close. It's uh... It's complicated."

"Always" (And forever. Sorry had to make that joke.) "He told me about your ex. Katherine?"

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena..."

"It's ok, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated Ex? Check. To complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in."

They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other. I mean like seriously is this a TV show? What would it be called? The Vampire?? The Vampire Brothers who feel in love with a girl and then her doppelganger? The Vampire Chronicles?

"So..." Elena says before walking away. What a cliffhanger Elena! Really!

I then get a text from Damon saying to meet him at the grill. Dammit.

"Hey guys, I have to go quickly. I'll be back soon." I quickly say, so they wouldn't ask any questions.

After I got to the grill, I walk inside to see Damon sitting at the bar. I take a seat next to him.

"Hey, Hopey. How is your day going?"

"Great, thanks for asking. Now, what do you need?"

Before he can answer Vicki Donovan walks up.

"I know you." She says to Damon.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"um... I don't-- I don't know how, But... your face." She chuckles (Thats what the subtitles say) "Excuse me. Sorry."

She walks away.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Ohhhh you know, Stefan probably used complusion on her. But the bunny diet doesn't make it stick."

"Why would he compel her?" I ask, trying to act dumb.

"I might have been the 'animal' that attacked her at the party."

"Of course you did, Damy"

"No, I'm Damon, not Damy"

"Then I'm Hope, not Hopey."

"No way in hell. That is your name to me now, and forever."

"Fine, Damy. Now what do you need?"

"I need you to be on the roof tonight. I'm going to pull something, and I might need a witch there. Say about 20 minutes."

"Good to know. I'll be there."

"Great! Thank you Hopey."

I roll my eyes and walk away. I see Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Matt sitting at a table. Guess the girls went home. Elena waves so I walk over to wait out this 20 minutes.

More chit-chat. Yay. Then the drama happens. Jermey walks up, obviously worried about something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says. Wow. He really does have anger issues. But he is also a wereolf so...

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill-pusher. I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher." Elena. You. Are. An. Idjit. (Bobby singer for the win)

"Ask him." That's low Tyler. Even for you. And I know what you did to my mom while I was in the womb.

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you. "

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Huh, I guess this is a lower grade of Elena Gilbert when it comes to boys. If only they were brothers.

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Really Caroline.

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

If this keeps up, Imma need popcorn. And a drink.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie quickly says.

"I'll check the square." Matt says before walking off to find his sister. Poor guy.

I have about 5 minutes to get to the roof, so I make my quick exit. Once I get up there I see Damon with Vickie.

"Really, Damy?"

"Yes really, Hopey."

I crouch down next to Vickie.

"Hey, It's going to be ok. I'll make sure you get out of this."

She just quickly nods her head, compled to stay silent until Damon says she can talk.

Right now, I'm just sitting here and waiting for Damon's big show.

Thats when Damon grabs her and puts her right over the edge of thr building.

"Damon!" I cry while Vickie started to scream. Guess he didn't compel her after all.

"You really have to stop screaming."

"No, please, stop. Don't..."

"Damon! Stop! She is going to fall!"

"Shh. I got you."

'No! No!"

"I gotta do it. I'm not going to drop you." Damon says while throwing her arm back toward the ledge every now and then.

"Damon, stop. We don't want her to get hurt."

Thats when hero hair makes his apperance. Right on time.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

He looks to me quickly before looking back at them.

"Let her go."

"Shh. Really? Ok."

"No!" Me and Vickie scream at the same time as Stefan says "No, no, no!"

"Relax."

"What's happening?" Vickie you should have stayed quiet.

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might. What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Damon, stop." I say, trying to get all of this to stop. I don't want anyone to die.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon says, continuing. Son of a bitch.

"Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Damon. Stop." I want to stop him, but I also want him on our team, not against me. But, I'm not letting Vickie die. So if either attack her, I'm going to attack them first.

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong."

"Don't" Stefan tries to plead with his brother.

"Damon. Stop." He just give me a quick glance. Although, it might have been more of a glare.

"It was Stefan."

"Don't."

"Come here." Damons says while pulling Vickie up off the ground.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compels Vickie. Son. Of. A. Bitch. And from what I hear, she was actually a bitch.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeats like a robot.

"He's a vampire." He compels, " A vicious, murderous monster."

'Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan tries pleading with his brother again, hopeing (Pun intended) to convince him to stop.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now. He says before taking the bandage off of Vickies neck mark. Thats low man. I could see the tears in Stefans eyes.

Vickie doesn't stop crying when she gets thrown into Stefan's arms. Poor girl.

"Your chocie of lifestyle has made you weak." I wanted to do something, but I didn't want to break the deal I have with Damon. I'll wait till he leaves.

"A couple of vampire palor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need." Dammit. If only I was a vampire. That could make this so much easier. Guess I'll just have to use the spell Aunt Davina taught me for taking away memories.

"But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damn Damon and his 'come to the dark side' speech.

I walk over a grab Vickie from Stefans hands, backing up a little bit, ignoring the look Damon gave me.

"Shhhhhh.... Its ok." I keep saying while she sobs and screams "No." Poor girl.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you could let her run, screaming 'VaMpIrE' through the town square.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Thats another low blow. What's with these brothers and hitting hard where it hurts.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He grabs Vickie from my hands.

"No!"

"It's ok."

Damon whispers something into her ear. She stops sobbing almost immediately.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah..."

"You ok?"

"I took some pills, man." She laughs. Nice change from the sobs, "I'm good." She gets up to walk away. I get up to help her. I help her walk away letting the boys finish up their broment.

We walk back into the grill and sit down.

"Give me a minute, let me get you some water." I walk off and ask the bartender for a water and walk back over to Vickie.

Matt came over not long after and helped Vickie put on a new bandage. I see Stefan walk up from the side of my eyes.

"She said that you and Hope found her wandering around."

"Yeah."

"So, um, thanks. Both of you." He said glancing in my direction.

Stefan just nods his head and walks away, towards Caroline and Bonnies table. I decide to listen in, with my superhearing from my werewolf side ( Like from Teen Wolf. I think that Hope should get that alone with the other super powers she gets from it.)

"Uhh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"yeah." Bonnie says, not quite intrested. At least thats how she sounded.

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan says finally having gottn to the table. Again, like a frickin tv show.

"Hi."

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." Bonnie tells him.

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... I said so." Awwwww. How nice of Bonnie.

"Thank you."

"You ok?" Stefan asks after Bonnie spaced out for a minute.

"What happened to you?" She whispers just hearable.(is that a word? Well, it is now.)

"That's so rude." Bonnie quickly says, covering up her witchy powers. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She says quickly before walkimg away, not knowing what was happening to her.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline says before Stefan walks away.

What have I gotten myself, and the twins, into?


	5. Friday Night Bites. It's an Annual Thing now.

ope's POV

Another day of high school. Yay. At least it's Friday.

We walk up to the school, seeing Elena and Bonnie getting out of Bonnie's car and Matt and Tyler playing football with an extra person, who I have no idea what their name is.

"Why do we have to go to school again?" Lizzie ask, obviously, not wanting to go to school.

"Because, we are teenagers, and we have to act like it." Josie replied, trying to real her sister in.

"But, it's not like we don't know what we are learning. At the Salvatore School, we already learned half of the crap."

"Well, we aren't at the school, so we have to put up with it." I say, done with Lizzie's shit. 

I started to walk away from the twins, toward Elena and Bonnie. I don't really want to think about the past, or future, and just want to have a normal life for as long as possible. Don't have to deal with Malivore, at least not right now, keep up good grades, which wasn't really that hard, and make friends, other than the twins. I don't want to think about all the people I lost, or the people I cared about that died.

How hard can being normal be?

Elena and Bonnie stop by a tree, and I walk up to them.

"Hey." I say, but don't say anything else, because they are obviously talking about something that I don't want to get in the middle of. I do get a wave from Elena though.

"I accidently touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling." Ohhhh.. Bon-Bons witch powers are starting to show.

"Is that it?"

Bonnie starts to walk away, obviously mad, but Elena grabs her arm.

"Bonnie."

"It was bad-bad!" Bonnie says, pleading with her friend. I mean, Bonnie isn't wrong.

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what, I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good." Wait until you family and friends start dying Elena. Just wait. "It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what, Stefan is a big part of that." And with that she walked away, towards her locker.

Oh, Elena. If only you knew.

"Hope! I am so sorry, I haven't acknowledged you until now. I'm just concerned about Elena, and the whole Stefan thing."

"It's no biggie. I have a bad feeling about him too." I say, trying to hint at her being a witch and knowing that he is a vampire. The world is so much safer with Bonnie Bennet as a witch.

"You do? Does that mean your a 'witch' like me?" She says, putting quotes around witch, obviously joking.

"Yeah, probably. Maybe we should ask your Grams? She's the all-knowing witch." I say, jokingly because I already know I'm a witch, and if I meet Grams, that might ruin everything...

"Yeah! That is a great idea. Maybe the next time I go you can come too? That way you can see if you 'have the force'."

"Haha, yeah.." Well crap. Screw this TV show. I swear this is just a plot device fo some shit.

We see Elena walk out of the building and over to us again.

"Hey Hope."

"Hey Elena."

"Alright we should head to class, I got everything I needed from my locker. You guys ready?"

"Yep." Me and Bonnie say at the same time. "Jinx." We say again. "Jinx again." We just look at each other and start laughing again.

We start walking again, just talking about random stuff, like what was for lunch today in the cafeteria. Then Stefan walks up, giving me a weird look because of what happened the night before. Again, is the a fucking TV show?

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Hope.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll catch you guys later."

"Bonnie, wait..."

"Yeah, um I gotta go help find Caroline too."

Elena grabs my arm. "No it's ok Hope. You don't have to leave us alone."

"Are you sure you two don't need a minute?" I ask, trying to walk away. Dammit Elena.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok..."

"She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you." I mean, she knows a bit more than you. She kinda knows that he is a vampire, without knowing it...

"She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me." Elena says, "But when she does, she will love you."

I'm pretty sure she turns out to be better friends with your brother, but ok. They start to walk away, and I'm not sure if I should follow, or go off to find Bonnie.

Bonnie it is. I turn to walk away, but Elena grabs my arm again.

"Where are you going?"

"Um... I was going to give you two a minute..."

"Hope, you fine." Why does this bitch want me here again? I stay anyways, not wanting to anger the gods.

"Here what we are going to do. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Hope, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. And Hope can talk to me, so you two can bound. Mission accomplished." Alright, I guess I have a dinner now. She didn't even see if I was free though...

And how the hell was Stefan free? Looks like their crappy writers want the dinner this episode. (I don't think that the writers are crappy, its a joke.)

Stefan just smiles. Until the dick wood called Tyler Lockwood throughs a football at Stefans head. Luckily for Tyler, that Stefan is a vampire, because he quickly turned around and caught the ball. Then 'kindly' throws it back at him so when he caught it, he winced. Great job Stefan!

Thats when the bell rings. I swear this is a tv show.

After the bell, I split up from the two, saying my class was in a diffrent direction. That's when I bump into Josie.

"Oh, hey Hope!"

"Hey, Josie. I was just on my way to class... do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure! That sounds good." She says, falling into step next to me.

"So... Hope, why don't you hang out with me and Lizzie anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you barely talk to us anymore. At school, you go straight to our mom and our aunts, and anywhere away from home you stay away from us."

"Josie..."

"No, let me finish. Before I talk myself out of it. You don't talk to me and Lizie. I know how this sounds, but we were you first friends, and we have been through a hell of a lot together. And I don't want to lose that. "

"Josie, first off, I never really did hang out with you. A few times after school, but other than that it was all monster attacks. But I get that, that isn't the point you are trying to make. Let's ditch first period and go to the grill to talk ok?"

"Ok. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Deal."

At the Grill --

I ordered a milkshake, Peanut Butter Blast with whipped cream on the bottom. Josie just got a plain vanilla.

"You want to know the reason that I haven't been hanging out with you so much? Like really want to?"

"Yeah, wasn't that the point of skipping and-"

"Ok!" Damn you writer. Making me talk about my feelings. No chick-flick moments!

"The reason that I haven't been hanging around you or Lizzie is because I'm trying to move on. For me it better to just leave the past behind me, and not think about what might have happened to the people I care about. Its eaiser to ignore then to actually acknowledge the fact that we are in a diffrent time, a time when you moms a teenager, a time where most people don't even know I exist, even my family. Hell, Aunt Freya isn't even awake yet, from her sleeping beauty thing and my parent haven't even meet yet. Let alone had the most important, and only, one night stand of my life. So, in summary, it's eaiser to ignore the issue until it goes away."

"Hope... first off, thats not healthy. "

"I know that."

"Second off, it's no way to live life. If you live life like this, you are going to end up not living at all. Yes, you need to live in the here and now, but you can't ignore your past."

"I know that. That's eaiser to ignore too."

Josie gave me a bitch-face. Like one to rivial Sam Winchesters. Wow, didn't know she had that in her.

"We should probably get back to class," I say putting a twenty on the table, not really caring about the change, getting up, and walking away.

"Hope!" I hear Josie call but keep walking anyways, because I can't hold back the tears any longer.

Later -- Mr. Tanner Class. Yay. (Note the sarcasm)

"World war 2 ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945. Pearl Harbor? Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Um..."

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan say, helping Elena out.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

"Any time."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy Assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68. "

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe VS. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown VS. Board."

"1954."

The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52."

Mr. Tanner is so happy he is right. Wow. I didn't know he could even be happy.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

Everyone in the class is now looking at Stefan, like he is insane. He is standing up to Tanner a lot and it's awesome.

"Look it up, somebody." Tanner finally breaks, "Quickly."

"It was 19...53." Some random kid said, having looked it up on his phone.

That got a lot of talk in the class. Someone had beat Mr. Tanner at his own game. Good for you Stefan.

I started to clap and a few others soon followed.

Then, because we are on a tv show, the bell rings. Great timing. We all stand up and walk out of the door.

On my way out th door I get a text from caroline.

(Bold is Care-Bear and Italics is Hopey.)

Hey Hope! Cheerleading is today after school. Your coming, You said so. I will drag you out here if I have to.

Alright. See you there.

I guess I have Cheerleading after school. Yay. (Again, not the sarcasm.)

At cheer practice. Damn you Care-Bear! Now I have to talk to people.

I walk up to practice, still in my school clothes. Lucky for me it was a pretty ok outfit to exercise in. Foot ball was practicing not to far from here, so I know something is going to happen.

"Hope! You made it!" Bonnie says, finally seeing me, and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I don't like to go back on my promises."

"Well that great for Caroline! Come on, I'll show you where to stand, because you are just watching today. You'll have to learn the routine, of course. But you will learn today by watching." Bonnie informs me.

"Alright. Good to know."

I stand there for a while, next to Bonnie, watching the girls warm up. Me and Bonnie are talking about random things.

When Elena walks up.

"mm-hmm" Elena says, getting Bonnies attention.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie says happily. I guess Elena hasn't been to cheer in a while. To be fair, her parent did die.

They hug before Elena walks around Bonnie and hugs me.

"Caroline roped you into this huh?"

"Maybe." All three of us laugh.

"You here!" Bonnie says again, obviously still in shock.

"Yep. I can't stay sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight with me and Hope."

"I am?"

"mm-hmm. You, Hope, and me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"But tonigh's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennet. You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good."

"Seriosly, where is Caroline?"

"I heared from her for cheer practice, and that it." I say, trying to help, because Bonnie hadn't heard from her at all.

"I don't know. It's not like her."

"Try her again." Bonnie says before picking up her phone.

Right on time did a 1967 Chevy Camaro pulled up, with Damon Salvatore in the drivers seat and Caroline Forbes in the passangers, music blaring.

"Uh..." Elena says while pointing the way of the car.

"Oh, my god." (Oh my Chuck.) Bonnie says, surprised.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

Oh no. This won't be good.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena points out.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?"

Caroline gets out of the car, heading our way.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Carolie says while passing us, rubbing it in Elena's face.

I mean one way or the other Caroline did get the other brother so...

"Sorry I'm late, girls." Caroline says when she reaches the front of the group. "I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

Before he leaves, I glace at Damon, giving him a eye roll.

Cheer starts, while I'm just watching. I have to say, some of the things these girls do is amazing.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline says, doing the cheer counts.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe with Hope today? 'K?" Damn. That's gotta hurt.

Elena walk over and stands next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Keep going! Ok. Do it again, let's go." Caroline continues, not really caring about Elena right now. "And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline continues.

Elena looks over her shoulder and see Stefan running onto the football field. Now this, I wanna see.

Me and Elena just stand there, watching the football players, and sometime the cheer practice. Elena starts to walk over, closer to the foot ball practice. I stay where I was standing, not wanting to offend the God that is named Caroline Forbes.

Guess the TV show needs some lovey dovey moments.

Later after Cheer + Football + Cliche School

I get a text from the one, the only, Stefan Salvatore, wanting to talk about what happened last night with Vickie. So I suck it up, and start walking to the Salavtore boarding house. Walking up I hear arguing.

I knock on the door. It's weird this place being a home and not a school. 

To my surprise, Damon opens the door.

"Hey Hopey, bye Hopey. I have a date to get to."

Well, then. I guess I'll let my self in.

"Stefan?" I call out, not really wanting to go looking for him.

Lucky for me, he heard it with his vampire hearing.

"Hope. I wanted to talk to you."

" I know. I got your text."

"Oh... well... what were you doing last night? With Damon I mean."

"Trying to keep Vickie from dying."

"That's not what I meant. I meant how did you get mixed up in the supernatural world? And what they hell are you."

"I was born into it. Didn't really have a choice. Witch. And I made a deal. I help him. He helps me."

"You do know he kill people right? And aren't witches supposed to hate vampires? Us being abominations and all."

"Well, it would be kinda wrong for me to hate you. For... reasons. And I know he kills people. Who hasn't. I'm just there to keep the number count down."

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting. I was half expecting for you to be a mass murdering vampire yourself."

"How about we make a deal. If you need help you can call me. Same the other way round."

"But your helping Damon?"

"I'm not on sides other than my own. You help me, I help you. That's how I work. But one hand on my family and I murder you and everyone you ever cared about."

"Alright. Fair. What is Damon up to?"

"The tomb full of vampires from when you were human. He want to open it to get Katherine out."

"But they were all killed. By the council."

"No they weren't. He made a deal with Emily. He keeps her bloodline safe, she seals the vampires in a tomb to keep them all alive. Because there is no way he was letting Katherine die. Save one, save all."

"Sounds like Damon. But there is something else. Something he doesn't know but you do. How?"

"Katherine isn't in the tomb. She never was. She faked her death."

"How do you know this?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"Well, thats all for now. I've gotta get ready for Elena's dinner." I say before reciting the spell Aunt Davina taught me, adding a few needed things.

"Et quod de hoc non recordabor. Nescio de superno.

I said before walking out of the house, back to mine and the twins current house, getting ready for the dinner Elena is making me come to.

At the dinner~~

Me, Elena, and Bonnie where in the kitchen, putting take out into fancy bowls.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching "Nine-O", a commercial break come on, and I'm like, "I bet it's that phone commercial!" and sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie finishes.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena says, joking around with Bonnie. But Bonnie isn't having it. She gave Elena the bitch-face. Elena just laughs.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" I ask.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do either of you want to be a witch?"

"I wouldn't mind." I say, before Elena says, "I don't want to be a witch."

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone. "

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena says out loud.

"Middle drawer on your left." Me and Bonnie say at the same time.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx again!"

Elena then open the drawer, finding serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it. But what aboyt Hope?"

Then the door bell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving self."

Elena walk out to get the door, when Bonnie decided to test her powers a bit more.

"Birthday candles." She says before opening the drawer in front of her.

Guess what was inside.

Birthday candles.

A little while later ~~

Me and Elena are sitting on one side of the table while Bonnie sits on the other, with Stefan at the head.

Elena speaks up first.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" she asks Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and--"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"Hmm." Is all Stefan has to say to that. Way to make friend dude.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Way to go Elena. Bonnie might not have wanted Stefan to know about that, but I mean it is the Elena Gilbert.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly intresting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of indivisualism and non-conformity."

"Yeah, they are."

Then the doorbell rings, for the second time tonight. I wonder who the hell is at the door. No on invited anyone else.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena says before getting up to open the door.

"Surprise!" At the door is Caroline Forbes and her 'boyfriend' Damon. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert."

"Oh." Was all Elena had to say. What the hell girl?

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says.

Caroline walks through the door, handing Elena the cake she brought, when Stefan walks up to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Whats going on?" Bonnie whispers over to me.

"No idea." I reply, lying.

"Oh, yeah, you can just--"

"No, No, No." Stefan says quickly,"He can't uh... He can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline says, obviously annoyed with her 'boyfriend'.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." Stupid, stupid Elena.

Damon walks through the front door, slowly, before saying, "You have a beautiful home, Elena." Rubbing it in his face.

"Thank you." Elean replys to the compliment.

We all go to sit down in the living room, chatting.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Oh, Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says.

"Thta's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon says, obviously rubbing something in Stefans face.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't even know how you're ever going to learn the routines. Hope too."

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie speaks up. I look at her greatfully.

"I guess we could put them in the back." Caroline says, thinking out loud.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon says.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parent died. Yeah, I mean she just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline quickly adds.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

'We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says, trying to stop Damon from talking.

"Ah, you knwo what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Oof, the Kathrine card. That's a low blow.

We are all still talking when Elena heads to the kitchen to clean up. Not long after, Damon brings in a glass.

A few minutes after that me and Bonnie walk up to the kitchen, where Elena and Damon were.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie says pointing to me and her.

"Sure, why not." Damon says.

We all work cleaning up, until Damon has to leave, to torture Stefan some more.

"Hey, Elena, I have to use the little girls room. May I?"

"Sure , upstairs you'll see it."

"Thanks." I say before walking away, in enough time to see Damon compelling Caroline to go help in the kitchen. I stay out of sight, but listen in.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement; For whenever you want to," Stefan says, standing up to his brother.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"Alright, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night. And I'll do with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon says, trying to get into Stefans head, not literally, and make him paranoid. The girls come out of the kitchen, so I quickly walk up to the bathroom and act like I just came out.

Not much longer, and we all went home. Or my home for now.

At the girl's home for now

I walk into the house, and see no one inside. I decided to go upstairs to see if Lizzie and Josie are in their room, which they are. They are laying side by side on Josie's bed.

"Hey Lizzie, are you scared? I mean about being back here?"

"Of course I am! We could be wiped out of existence, or Hope could be, or a dozen thing. Of course I'm scared! Ok, maybe not scared. More like terrified!"

"Alright, Lizzie, calm down. I was just asking. I didn't want to be alone in being scared."

"Your scared too?"

"Yeah... I'm really scared."

"What are we going to do?"

Thats when I decide to walk in.

"Um, got room for one more in the cry pile?" I ask.

They both nod, so I lay down inbetween them.

"I'm scared too."

"How long where you at the door?"

"Not long. I just was coming up to say sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you two like I have. I just don't know what to do, so I try to cover it up by ignoring or focusing on other things. I'm sorry."

"We forgive you." They say at the same time.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Josie asks.

"All I know is that we will do it. Together." I say before grabing both of their hands.

The Next Morning ~~

We are all about to walk out of the door to walk to school, when Josie come inbetween me and Lizzie, linking our arms with hers.

"Together?" She asks.

"Together." Me and Lizzie reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to skip a few episodes because the next few episodes I would just have to do random things to keep the story going, so they'll just be going to school and being as normal as they can be. The episode I'm skipping to is episode 9, because thats when Ric first shows up, meaning the girls would have a reason to not be normal.
> 
> Also, even though I made Hope a cheerleader, she got permission from Caroline to skip the game because she was only there for one practice. I know that doesn't sound like Caroline (At least not before she was vampire), but Hope got help from Damon.


End file.
